Amy Rose : 30 Years Later
by TQstars
Summary: Loosely inspired by Mobius : 30 Years Later, the story follows Amy Rose as she starts a new life; no Sonic no nothing. A new life, a new Amy. But oh how difficult it is to deal with a broken heart, and oh how she cannot be angry; so she left in order to sort herself out. Plans do change however, especially with motherhood becoming a part of her adventure.


**EDIT: This is now a prologue of sorts.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout the night a pink hedgehog began sobbing into her best friend's lap; the younger rabbit tenderly brushing her friend's quills as she cried. Cream gave Amy a saddened smile, she wanted so badly to see her happy but she knew it would be a while until she returned to her normal disposition. She sat on the sofa in Amy's house, watching her friend cry.

"I-I just, I want to be happy for them Cream!" Amy sniffled, gripping Cream's skirt tightly and burying her face into large amounts of tissue. "But what can I do?" Amy sobbed harder, earning more tender strokes on her quills.

"Amy you're very strong," Cream replied softly, "You made it through their wedding just fine. I'm sure you'll be able to continue to greet them with a smile." Cream gently removed the flower ornament from Amy's head and placing it on the seat beside her.

It was the night of Sonic and Sally's wedding; Amy stayed for as long as she could but couldn't make it through to the very end. At the very least though, she made it through most of it.

"But Cream, I loved him so much! I spent so much of my life chasing after him and putting my heart out for him..." Amy's voice grew hushed, "I can't be selfish though, it's not fair to Sally. She's lovely and loves Sonic very much! His happiness is important to me, so I guess I can accept if his happiness is not with me."

Cream smiled and lowerd her head; briefly leaning her forehead onto Amy. "I'm very proud of you. Which is why I say, screw him!"

Amy's head shot up in surprise at Cream's language. Cream chuckled before continuing to speak, "Amy, I want you to be happy. I'm beginning to understand exactly what you're feeling. But if I'm right it means you can't be hung up on the past." She then took hold of Amy's cheeks and held her face up so that they were eye to eye. "You're my best friend, the many years you spent dedicated to one guy weren't a waste."

Amy found herself feeling more tears flowing down her cheeks. It was just like Cream to know what she was thinking. They spent so many years together, there was no way Cream wouldn't learn everything about her. Amy's lip quivered as she listened intently to Cream's words.

"Sure you chased after a guy who turned out to be someone else's, sure you spent night after night dreaming about a future and a life that never happened. But you know what else you spent years doing? You grew." Cream smiled, "Don't think we never noticed Amy. You became so brave, so strong. No one could ever match you when it came to it." She pulled Amy's head closer and leant her forehead against hers, "You're the most amazing person I know and I'm proud to look up to you as my sister." She chuckled; pulling back and wiping Amy's tears with her thumbs.

"You know what you should do Amy?"

"What?"

"Go on an adventure." Cream stood up and pulled Amy to her feet. Her skirt was drenched from Amy's tears but she didn't mind. She gazed into her sister's red eyes, noticing how bloodshot they were and how dark her eye circles had become. Amy cried so much. It was heartbreaking. "Go spend the rest of your life doing all the things you want to do." She repeated, "I'm not asking you to forget Sonic, I mean not right now and certainly at the very least don't forget your friendship. But what I mean is create a new start, find a new future; a bright future just for you."

Cream gripped Amy's hands tightly and held them to her, "Find your happiness Amy."

Amy stood stunned as she listened. Cream was technically asking her to leave! But then she knew why. She would need a new environment, a new place, a fresh start. She needed to heal her broken heart and she couldn't do it while the reason for her heartbreak was still around. At least not right away. She would return when she was ready. But yet, could she leave everyone in Knothole?

"What about you Cream? And everyone else here?"

"I'll make them understand." Cream replied sternly, "I want them to know that Amy Rose will start a new life, and become her own person. I want them to know the girl who lost the object of her heart will not crumble, that she will rise and find happiness. That her heartbreak will not be eternal."

Amy found herself to be moved by Cream's words.

"As for me, I'll miss you so much. But I know you will come back home someday, and you know I'll want you to stop by and tell me all about it." Cream's eyes filled with tears, "Mom will miss you too." She added; as if she didn't want to be the only one crying. Amy stepped back and waved her arms, her own tears long forgotten.

"H-Hold on Cream! You make it sound like I'm leaving tonight!"

"Tomorrow really."

"B-But!" Before Amy could protest how soon her leave date was, Cream smacked her hands onto Amy's cheeks. She gave Amy a stern look.

"Don't make me change my mind." She choked out, "I want you to do this for yourself." Cream's voice shook and Amy began crying again.

"'I'll have a lot of packing to do if I'm leaving tomorrow." Amy's voice shook like Cream's.

"Just your necessities and a few clothes. I'm expecting you'll be gone a while."

"What about my house? Will I still live here when I return?"

"I'll stay in your place. Amy I'm already an adult it's about time you live life."

"What about goodbyes? What will everyone think if I leave without a word?"

"I don't care what they think. I'll make them see you need this. Besides it'll be harder if you say goodbye."

Amy couldn't reply, she was crying too much. She held her hands over Cream's which were still on Amy's cheeks.

"I don't want to leave." She whimpered. Cream cried when she heard.

"Y-You must! I know you. You need this. You'll cry everytime you see them if you don't."

This made Amy pull of Cream's hands and grab her into a hug. "But then at least you'd be with me!"

"BUT I CAN'T!" Cream wailed in response, "This is something you have to do for yourself! I want you to find happiness here believe me, but I can't let you. Amy I know you. I know you wonder so strongly in your heart if those years in the past were a waste which is why I want you to find yourself. We all can't be there for that. This is your journey now." Cream began to step back, away from Amy. She walked away as she spoke,

"I do believe you will return. I mean this was your home. But now it's time to find new chapters to your life, new adventures, new experiences. Opportunities you won't find if you stay here. I can't go with you because this is your life. I'll find my own adventures for myself at some point." Cream's hand fell onto the doorknob of Amy's front door. She began to turn it.

"I love you too much that it's hard to let you go. But I want you to be happy." Cream spoke that last part as if she were trying to convince herself. "I'll see you around sis." She gave a small smile before exiting Amy's house and walking down the path.

When she was far enough, she broke into a run; tears freely falling down her face. Cream knew that would be the last time she saw her dear sister Amy Rose. For now at least.

The next morning became a blur for everyone in Knothole. It turned out Amy had packed and left during the night leaving everyone confused. Most assumed it was because of Sonic and Sally's wedding, but Cream assured each and every single person that Amy was off to have adventures of her own. She was quite stern with telling them that they immediately believed her and stopped questioning.

However it still lingered on the minds of the newly married couple. They knew Amy for a time and were aware of Amy's feelings. Yet despite their worries Cream consoled them consistently on the matter, telling them that Amy had nothing but happiness for them and wished them well.

For the next few months, everyone was worried for Cream. They new she and Amy had grown to be practically inseperable over the years, but soon Cream was used to the idea of Amy being away and the atmosphere in Knothole grew calm.

"Well, that should be all of them! How'd I do Mr. Bunby?" A grown hedgehog wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished planting seeds on a small field. She was passing through the small farmlands and thought she could lend a hand in return for food and shelter during her stay.

"Quite fine if I say so myself Miss Rose!" An elderly rabbit with grey fur stepped closer to examine the field. "I think the crops would grow splendidly with the work you did! Sorry for having to ask you to do this before you go."

"Aw it's not a problem at all." Amy smiled, "Glad to help. I mean it's the least I could do. You and your wife have been very gracious to me."

"Shucks you flatter me Missy!" Mr. Bunby chuckled, "I could't just leave a girl like you in the middle of nowhere!" The two laughed as an elderly black rabbit stepped out from the house behind them.

"Amy dear, I ran a bath for you so you can freshen up before you go!" Mrs. Bunby walked over to Amy and handed her a set of clothes. "I picked something out for you to change into if you don't mind."

"Mrs. Bunby you didn't have to." Amy replied, gingerly taking the clothes she was given, "Thank you very much! Please excuse me." She smiled gratefully and sped into the house towards the bath.

"She's an energetic one isn't she dear?" Mrs. Bunby watched Amy run with a smile.

"Reminds me of you when you were her age." Mr. Bunby laughed; making his wife laugh with him.

"Oh the bath feels so nice." Amy sighed as she sunk into the bathtub. She would usually take a shower but apparently Mrs. Bunby would have none of that, encouraging her guest to make herself entirely at home. But of course Amy took caution so as not to take advantage of their kindness. Though not using the bath Mrs. Bunby ran for her would be a waste.

"I kind of wish I didn't have to leave, but I gotta move to the next town." Amy listened to the bathtub tap drip water into the bath, "They're so nice. Reminds me of when I used to stay over at Cream and Vanilla's." Amy dipped her head before sitting up, "I hope they're doing okay, I miss them."

In fact, Amy missed everyone terribly. But she had become to grow accustomed to coming and going over the past six months. Her heart still ached for Sonic, but she was slowly getting used to not pining for him. "Maybe Cream was right," She mused to herself, "Maybe I do need this. Even after everything that happened, with King Shadow and Sally...I really believed at the time that Sonic and I could still..." Amy shook her head, "I can't be so hung up about that. Sonic loves Sally and that's that." She then continued to sit and think to herself for a while before finishing up in the bath.

"Have you gotten everything dear?" Mrs. Bunby fussed over Amy as she was pulling her backpack up.

She was dressed in a pair of black pants with a red blouse. She wore red shoes; a pair that were comfortable to travel in, and donned her head with a white headband. On her wrists over her gloves were her signature golden bracelets.

"I have Mrs. Bunby," Amy laughed at the elderly rabbit fussing over her, "I'm not exactly very young you know?"

"Oh nonsense! When you're as old as I am everyone's a youngster to you."

"What matters though is the heart right missy?" Mr. Bunby walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Bunby was grabbing lunch boxes and shoving them into Amy's bag.

"I suppose so." Amy smiled, amusement in her eyes. "Hopefuly an active lifestyle will help my body keep up with everything."

"That's the spirit dear! Don't let age bring you down." Mrs. Bunby finished fussing and opened the kitchen door, "Take care on your journey you hear darling?"

"I will." Amy walked to the door where Mrs. Bunby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's never too late to live the life you want." She said, "You may be at that age now, but you should still live life to the fullest. Live a life that you won't regret."

Amy found herself giving Mrs. Bunby a tearful smile, "I'll remember that Mrs. Bunby."

"Good good." The elderly lady nodded, "Now tut tut off you go! The adventure doesn't start itself you know?"

She shoved Amy out the door making the hedgehog laugh. Amy jogged along the path to the main road and turned back towards the farmland. She gave a wave.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr and Mrs. Bunby!"

"Goodbye dear!"

"See ya around missy!"

Amy continued to jog along the path and after reaching a good enough distance, she pulled out her map and began walking.

This was how Amy travelled during the six months when she first left. She would go from place to place, earning some money for transport for a while before leaving and finding a new place. But as much as she could she travelled by foot. It took longer but at the very least it was an experience. It was tiring but she was used to the toll on her body from her previous adventures as a Freedom Fighter. The thought of her past made her miss the company of her friends. This was the first time Amy would have this kind of adventure by herself.

She was a very long way from home but she didn't mind. It was refreshing seeing new faces and learning new things. She made herself do so many different jobs along the way she could practically have any kind of career. Sort of. Either way, she was glad to have learnt so much within a short period of time.

"Hmm that's odd." Amy hiked up a hill along the roadside. "This map must be a bit old. I don't see a hill like this on the map." She examined the paper in her hands before gazing upon the road before her; she had reached the top of the hill before she knew it.

"What in Mobius..." Amy stared in wonder at the village in the far distance. She hadn't been travelling long and was probably only a few hours away from the Bunby farm. "I thought this was the middle of nowhere..." She noticed the village was all housed in various tents of all kinds.

At least she thought they were tents. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun and squinted. "Hm a nomad village maybe?" She thought to herself. It would explain why they lived in tents. "I suppose I could stop by and see if they have any supplies I can trade?" She said to no one in particular and shrugged, venturing down the hill towards the village.

Adventures like this sure did have it's surprises. Amy didn't mind though. But what she didn't realise, was that she would get the surprise of a lifetime in that little nomad village.


End file.
